A campaign is an organization of advertising, marketing, sales, and/or informational activities aimed at communicating one or more messages to a particular audience and/or a broad audience. Sometimes, a campaign is directed toward a particular geographic area and/or a broad geographic area.
A campaign may be organized to convey various messages using various types of campaigns. For example, a utility or government entity may design a campaign to instruct the general public to call the utility company or another entity before excavating land in order to determine if a utility line is present in that area. The campaign may identify a phone number, a website, or other information that may be accessed by the general public and may identify other safety features or safety instructions to the general public. The campaign may communicate the information through radio advertisements, television advertisements, print advertisements, information on one or more websites, fliers, or other information vehicles.
In another example, a restaurant may design a campaign to inform customers of a new menu product. The restaurant may design advertising directed to a certain regional geographic area and directed to a specific demographic, such as 18-25 year old people. In this example, the restaurant may communicate their message through television advertisements and radio advertisements only.
Generally, money and/or other resources are expended for a campaign. However, the person or entity that is generating the campaign is not able to adequately determine whether or not the campaign was effective or to what extent it was effective. The person or entity is unable to determine the effectiveness of the specific communication mechanism, whether the message reached the intended audience, or whether the message made a difference in a geographic area.
There is a need to identify the effectiveness of advertising, marketing, sales, and/or informational campaigns. There is a need to identify the effectiveness of a campaign relative to a geography and, generally, to identify campaign information.